Life of a Fox
by Goldie Fazbear
Summary: Teen just because I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 remembering

Hey everyone cried out Chica happily I brought Pizza! Thanks and hello said Freddy looking around for Foxy. Bonnie was doing the same but trying to repair Freddy's arm which had locked up for the fifth time this month. After repairs were made and everyone had sat down to eat they waited for Foxy and Goldie. Who never came after everyone had eaten Freddy decided to go and try to find them. He decided to look in Pirates Cove first and found an old broken ship a stage prop from when Foxy performed. Freddy sighed never forgetting that day where his brother saved a young child but got shut down. They all for a while were trying to avenge his brother but then Mike pointed out that revenge won't bring their brother back to the performing stage. So now they left notes including Mike asking for Foxy's return to entertaining to return. But hadn't gotten anywhere yet. As he looked at the ship he couldn't help but feel sorry for his brother he had done the right thing but still got shut down. Now Foxy was in even worse condition than he was originally. His jaw was still intact though and wasn't all that broken but he was still worse for wear. He was falling apart and what was even more sad was he couldn't be seen outside the cove in the morning at least. Foxy had gotten use to this though because his programing told what to do in the morning for the most part. Freddy was trying to find his way through the wreckage only to see his brother Goldie which was a much like Freddy ,who was a brown bear, but Golden. Freddy what are you doing here? asked Goldie. Just trying to find you and Foxy. replied Freddy. Well he's not … doing too well. said Goldie. He's remembering isn't he? asked Freddy.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 worried

Yes. replied Goldie. Knowing Freddy's worry would be worse if otherwise. Chica need's your help. lied Freddy knowing his brothers response would be that he couldn't see his brother. Alright just be careful. said Goldie I'll be back as soon as possible before teleporting away. Freddy walked closer to a faint song he walked towards the song it got louder and he then saw Foxy's jaw snap shut and Foxy stopped for two minutes before looking at Freddy. Hello Freddy said the fox. Foxy said Freddy happily how are you everyone's worried about you. I know brother it's just I was remembering the bite don't worry we still believe you were trying to protect the kid. Ay but the Manager don't. He will sooner or later Mike even said he'd fix you so the manager won't have to spend more money. Ay we'd best be getting to Miky if tat be ta case. They showed up at Mikes office a little while later but he was nowhere to be seen. Where be Miky asked the fox worried. I don't know let's just stay calm and Freddy didn't get to finish his sentence as he ran off to fight what ever took Mike. Freddy teleported to Mike only to find him in the cafeteria eating pizza. Mikeyyy screamed the fox as it ran into a wall and went through part of the way. Ow said foxy a little helplessly for he couldn't move backward. Chica and Bonnie helped him out of the wall and tried to patch it up the best they could. The pirate fox walked over to Mike who had jumped up and accidently knocked Goldie over who had been the reason Foxy ran into the wall. Sorry said mike as he tried to help Goldie up. Freddy just stared amused at the sight he saw.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for support it's much appreciated.**

Chapter 3 what?

What said the fox angrily as Freddy started laughing what be so funny me brother be laughing at me. Nothing foxy said Freddy just he stared at the wall STOP! Freddy screamed and everyone stopped they saw what looked like some old boards covering the wall. They looked at the wall to and saw the same thing F..f..f..f..freddy what's that I don't know so they all walked over to the wall and same and heard nothing so Mike said maybe the Tablet is connected to that room so they went and Mike found a second tablet covered with dust in a drawer as he tried to find his own maybe this is a back up? he asked he found it was dead and plugged it in and powered it on to find it had all the normal rooms and some new different rooms he started flipping through and found that there was a light he could use to so he flipped to a room and saw an old box and a counter that had probably seen better days with some plushie's of freddy and the gang but they weren't this Freddy or Bonnie or Chica or Foxy they were newer looking and they had major differences once the old gang got there they heard what sounded like the music Mike had heard on his first night. W...w...w...w...what's that? asked Mike as they listened I have no idea said Freddy. Maybe I should check a new camera said Mike. So he went to one called stage but saw nothing even with the light on he then went to a room named the game room he saw a little boy it looked like. Chica eventually found the tablet that Mike normally used and Mike tried to put the rooms on to his tablet he ended up succeeding after a while.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 short

How are we going to do this asked Freddy mike was running late and the animatronics were watching the wall which wasn't fixed yet. Hey guys sorry I'm late said Mike the manager was talking about selling and. WHAT! cried all the animatronics. Muttering about how they could get replaced. Calm down I bought the business. Everyone seemed happy and excited as the shouts were heard in the room over the magle crawled back to report what was heard.

**Author's Note- Sorry for the short chapter.**

**I also take suggestions from you guy's/gal's.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4 short

How are we going to do this asked Freddy mike was running late and the animatronics were watching the wall which wasn't fixed yet. Hey guys sorry I'm late said Mike the manager was talking about selling and. WHAT! cried all the animatronics. Muttering about how they could get replaced. Calm down I bought the business. Everyone seemed happy and excited as the shouts were heard in the room over the magle crawled back to report what was heard.

**Author's Note- Sorry for the short chapter.**

**I also take suggestions from you guy's/gal's.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 who?

Freddy turned to see himself? So did everyone else except for Goldie and Mike because he wasn't an animatronic. "Who are you?" asked Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy together. "Who are we well we are a younger version of you." said toy Freddy Chica and Bonnie. "Except for me!" said a deep gruff voice everyone turned to see a floating silver Freddy and it was huge. Goldie was shocked he and the silver Freddy kept staring at each other until goldie said "Silv I thought you were dead." Suddenly everyone heard a music box coming closer and closer. until everything was quite. "What's that?" Freddy asked. "Well, freddy I'd expect you to remember me!" "The giver of life!" a shrill crazy laugh was heard coming closer and closer. Goldie slumped to the floor and disappeared a little while later they heard Goldie scream like he normally would at security guards. "Come on I know that scream it means he gone to a fighting mode!" screamed Freddy. Everyone ran to the room just in time to see Goldie get ripped to pieces. "Ha ha." laughed the giver of life. Goldie reappeared in front of the giver of life fully repaired. Suddenly a deep demonic voice said "You've just messed with the wrong demon!" it was Goldie but there was black blood dripping out his eyes or were his eyes should be. "What? how is this possible" screamed the giver of life. "Oh it is." said Freddy or he wouldn't be doing that. "Don't look for too long or I'll get you!" said Goldie. The giver of life laughed but then couldn't see a thing.

**Authors Note- **

**Does anyone know who the giver of life is?**

**Also still waiting for suggestions from last chapters question.**

**Any questions or suggestions I'll read them and answer or take them into account.**

**This is Bendrownedagian signing off.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Pop goes the Freddy

"You make a good opponent." said the giver of life. "And you make a dead won!" Goldie said as he kicked the giver of life in the chest hearing wood crack and split in places. "Urrg." said the giver of life wincing Coming back for a punch but was scared almost to death as he heard a song start to play before releasing it wasn't his he went for the punch but suddenly it was pitch black. "Where did the light's go?" asked the giver of life. He was suddenly very frightened and heard that music again "No no no no!" he thought putting his hand up he felt open air and on the sides there was open air and looking around he saw little flashing lights next to him the giver of life started to feel mad and then started Pop goes the weasel only it was more slowed down and broken skipping a few notes here and there and then Freddy cut off and jumped. The giver of life didn't know what to expect so when his song cut off he jumped to they were in each other faces and then. The giver of life and Freddy screamed at each other flying through the air screaming they started punching and kicking each other until the giver of life saw mike he charged shouting things no one could understand. Foxy and Bonnie saw this and attached the giver of life and almost killed him. Stop screamed Mike but was partially muffled by the Freddy head. "What?" said the giver of life his voice wavering"don't you want me to die to Mike Schmidt!" "Yes Mike I know your name already." "But how?" asked Mike. "I AM GIVER OF LIFE" said the giver of life. "I KNOW EVERYTHING!" Mike ran out of the room he was in toward what he thought was the modern pizzaria only to find himself in an old room with a game screen flickering on and off every once and a while. "What's this?" thought Mike. He walked toward the light. Clicking a button he was launched into a game it said follow him. "Really it's going to take more than one punch to take me out!" the giver of life said. "How about as maaaaaaany as I feel I need to give to you" said goldie. Repeatedly punching the giver of life everywhere he could hit. Goldie then disappeared. Then Freddy's song started to play but was punched out of the way by a metal endoskeleton. "What?" said Freddy angrily. "Hello?" said a small voice. "I'm sorry but…" Mike then turned around. "Oh it's you Freddy" said the small voice again "Sorry but I thought…" The small voice stopped once mike removed his mask. "Come on!" shouted Freddy at the metal endoskeleton. "Aren't you ready for Freddy?" "Yes..s..s." said the endoskeleton sparking are you ready for Sparky it said as it ran to the box jumping in. After hearing some rustling and a robotic dog jumped out screaming. "You will all pay!" Balloon boy is that you it's been so long how have you been. _**Flashback. "Hi want a balloon?" "Yes please!" "What color?" "Blue please?" "What's your name" "Mike! What's yours." "Balloon Boy or B.B. for short!" Flashback end. **_"How has it been B.B." Mike asked "Good Mike" said Balloon Boy! Just then they heard someone scream.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 note**

**Just saying the next chapters will be shorter than this one more like the usual.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 SCREAM FREDDY SCREAM**

The two heard the scream and ran to where they heard it the saw everyone powered down but Freddy. "Ha! Not so tough are you Freddy!" said a big black Freddy "Not alone he's not" said Marionette "But I am!" Freddy started his song and the power went out. Black Freddy laughed "That's not going to work on me!" "Maybe this will" said the giver of life. "Who said that" asked Black Freddy "Me the Marionette!" said the Marionette punching Black Freddy away. "My name is Blackie!" shouted the Black Freddy. Goldie and Silv appeared and started punching "Blackie" until he started playing Freddy's song. Blackie was then punched across the room screaming as Toy Bonnie smacked him with his guitar. "Take that!" Toy bonnie shouted before being ripped apart by Blackie.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 4 short

How are we going to do this asked Freddy mike was running late and the animatronics were watching the wall which wasn't fixed yet. Hey guys sorry I'm late said Mike the manager was talking about selling and. WHAT! cried all the animatronics. Muttering about how they could get replaced. Calm down I bought the business. Everyone seemed happy and excited as the shouts were heard in the room over the magle crawled back to report what was heard.

**Author's Note- Sorry for the short chapter.**

**I also take suggestions from you guy's/gal's.**


End file.
